Wild
by olimarioshi
Summary: A pikmin is left alone after a devastating night. What will happen to him.
1. Devastation

Disclaimer: I don't own pikmin, Olimar, the onions, or the distant spring but I do own all original colors, areas, and the story. ENJOY!

* * *

**It was a sunny day in the Distant Springs. All the pikmin where out collecting treasures for Olimar. A leaf fell on a working white pikmin.**

"**Man I hate this place," Tox said shaking off a leaf that fell on him, "There's roaming bulbears here, lots of water over there, and a freaking huge spider up there."**

"**Come on its not that bad the beady long legs won't stomp us if we leave it alone, and the sparkling water is just beautiful," Bubbles replied as she surveyed the landscape.**

"**It's beautiful to you because you won't drown if you fall in to it," Thunder snapped.**

**Louie was leading a small team of pikmin to go get a diamond before the sunset, but it was getting close to dark. The sun was shrinking below the mountains causing the sky to turn orange. Sunset was only minutes away and they only just got the diamond. To make up for the lost time Louie decided to take a shortcut.**

"**Is it me or does this place seem familiar?" inquired bubbles.**

"**I have a bad feeling about this," Tox said nervously.**

**The group of pikmin were almost home free, but when they passed under the tree all hell broke loose. A beady long legs crashed through the air landing on the group of pikmin. The long legs stomped around crushing many pikmin. Louie had abandoned the pikmin and took off towards the onion.**

"**That dolt!" Thunder screamed, "when I get my hand on him I will ki-."**

**Thunder was cut off as a huge foot slammed down on him killing him instantly. A spirit appeared where Thunder once was flying up into the sky.**

"**Oh my God Thunder!" Bubbles screamed in terror.**

"**It's too late for him come on," Tox said as he pulled on Bubbles' arm.**

**Tox and Bubbles ran away from the beady long legs. They made a mad dash for the onions but when the got up the sandy hill the saw a terrible sight. Bulbear had gotten into the camp and were reeking havoc. The red onion was strewn across the ground in pieces. The yellow onion was being chewed up by the smaller bulbear. The blue onion and the ship were flying up towards the sky.**

"**There going to make it!" Bubbles exclaimed pointing towards the sky.**

**As if an insult the blue onion began to shake violently. As the ship reached full speed the onion swerved to the side and crashed into the ship causing a huge explosion.**

"**No," Tox whispered, "this just cant be happening."**

"**We have to go now!" Bubbles screamed.**

**Tox was frozen in place unable to move. He was frozen in place by the sight of the onion crashing into the ship. Bubbles began to pull him away from the carnage but he pulled his hand away.**

"**There's no use," he said defeated.**

"**Are you just going to stay here and get devoured?" she asked urgently.**

"**Yes," Tox replied solemnly.**

**Bubbles began to run away. She took a look back and then ran as fast as possible. Tox was watching her leave when a bright light caught his eye. The flaming ship was falling back down to the planet.**

"**Bubbles look out!" he yelled.**

**Bubbles didn't here him. The ship slammed into the ground right next to her and exploded sending her flying several feet. As if it wasn't painful enough she landed right on top of a pile of honey rocks. Seeing his best friend lying ominously still on top of the honey rocks snapped him out of his hopelessness.**

**Tox ran at full speed toward Bubbles. He was relieved to see that she was still breathing. When he stopped beside her she opened her eyes.**

"**G-get to safety," she coughed out weakly as a green liquid formed at the corner of her mouth.**

"**No your going to be okay Bubbles your going to be ok," Tox whispered as tears formed at his eyes.**

"**I love you," she said with her last breath and became still.**

**With tears in his eyes Tox ran. He ran and ran until he came to a loose hill. He dug until he a small tunnel where he curled up in. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was the screams of dying pikmin.**

* * *

**Wow. Writing this made me feel sad. I will continue this for a long, long time. Please R&R and tell me how you felt or what I can improve on.**


	2. The Dream

YO! Thanks to all those reviewers out there who took a few seconds of their time to review my story. Anyway here's chapter three.

Disclaimer: I don't own pikmin and anything in it. I do however own the new pikmin, areas, and the story. ENJOY!

* * *

_**Tox opened his eyes. The landscape was jumbled up and seemed to be moving. The only thing he could make sense of was a bright figure riding on some kind of creature. Suddenly the figure turned towards him.**_

"_**East," the figure whispered, the sound echoing through the air.**_

_**The entire background started to fade disfiguring the landscape even more. Soon it all faded into darkness.**_

**Tox woke with a start. At first he was confused and wondered why he was sitting in a cold cave instead of his onion. Then it all came back to him. The long legs, the destruction, the explosions, and the fear. Most of all he remembered his two best friends. Thunder the hardheaded yellow pikmin and Bubbles the beautiful blue pikmin. Just thinking about them made him want to cry.**

"**What a weird dream," Tox said to himself, "I wonder if it meant something.**

**Tox crawled out of his makeshift cave. Everything looked normal. The only thing missing were the onions and ships. Just then he heard a growl. Tox jumped in fear and darted back into his cave. He listened for a while and heard it again. Then he realized the growl was coming from him.**

"**Now that I don't get nutrients from the onion I'm going to have to hunt for my own food," Tox whispered to himself.**

**Tox once again crawled out of his cave. He looked around for something edible. He spotted a couple of dwarf red bulborbs near some bomb rocks. **_**If I play my cards right I'll be full in a matter of minutes. **_**Tox dashed off towards the two bulborbs.**

**Tox jumped onto one of the bulborbs back and started beating it with his bud. The bulborb started thrashing about attracting the attention of the other one. Tox was thrown off the bulborb but managed to land on his feet. The second bulborb was lumbering towards him with its mouth open. The bulborb lunged toward him but he dived out of the way. The bulborn swallowed a bomb rock and exploded causing guts to fly everywhere.**

"**Ok now to finish the get the other one," Tox whispered to himself.**

**The other bulborb was obviously pissed. It sniffed at a lump of its friend splattered across the ground then looked at Tox. This time Tox made the first move. Tox darted toward the bulborb. The bulborb lumbered toward Tox at a slower pace. Tox stopped a few feet away from the bulborb. Scooped up a rock, and threw it at the bulborb hitting it in the nose. The bulborb infuriated ran towards Tox. It opened its mouth and tried to snap at him but he jumped up in the air landing on the bulborbs head also driving it towards the ground. Tox raised his bud and slammed it down directly in between the bulborb's eyes killing it.**

"**Yes, I can't believe it was that easy!" Tox exclaimed.**

**Tox grabbed onto the dead bulborb and tried to carry it. The bulborb barely moved. Tox used all his strength but he couldn't move the dwarf red bulborb.**

"**You have got to be kidding me!" Tox yelled attracting the attention of a few skitter leaves.**

**Tox got on one side of the carcass and pushed as hard as he could. After pushing for six minutes and seeing no progress he gave up. In the distance he saw a lone female shear grub. Happy for the easy kill Tox scurried over to the shear grub and killed it. Tox headed back to his cave gathering a few sticks on the way. He lit a fire, being careful not to get burned, and cooked the shear grub. After eating the shear grub Tox sat down to think. Eventually he would have to find someplace to go. He couldn't stay at the distant spring because he would surely get eaten. Then he remembered his dream.**

"**East," Tox murmured to himself, "I think I'm going to have to go east."**

**Tox Began to fall asleep. Before he was totally out cold he said "Tomorrow I'm going east."**

* * *

**So how was this chapter. Please read and review. Ideas and criticism are welcome.**


	3. Skitterleaves!

**Sorry for the wait guys. I got school and other stuff. Thank you Diabowserker and Robin for reviewing my story. Ok enough idol chit chat lets get this chapter going.**

* * *

Tox woke to the sound of skitterleaves scurrying across the dirt. He squinted as the suns rays irritated his sensitive eyes. Tox peeked out of his tunnel and looked around alert for any threat. When he saw that it was safe he climbed out of his hole.

Tox looked to the east and saw a small lake leading to a hill. Beyond the hill he saw even more water that went on for miles finally stopping at a forest. Looking even farther he could see the tips of the mountain.

"I'll have to find away to across all that water," Tox turned as he heard scampering behind him.

Skitterleaves were running around spots of sunlight that shone between the leaves, soaking up as much sunlight as they could. Some were floating in the water just to soak in the sunlight away from the tree.

"The skitterleaves," Tox observed, "Are able to float on top of the water."

Tox immediately got to work. He snuck up on a skitterleaf that was soaking up the sun on a rock. Tox snuck up on the creature and arched his head back. When he was in range of the creature he swung his stem but narrowly missed the skitterleaf as it scrambled out of the way. Tox slammed his stone on the hard stone causing pain to shoot down his stem and giving him a head ache.

"Son of a mitite!" Tox cursed as the pain in his head subsided,

Tox began to chase the skitterleaf but it proved too fast as it ran around dodging all of Tox's blows. Even with his advanced speed he couldn't catch up to the small bug. Tox ran until his legs wouldn't carry him anymore. Tox leaned against a tree trunk to catch his breath.

"I'm going to need to find a different way to capture these skitterleaves if I'm going to leave here anytime soon," Tox said to himself.

Tox walked around until he found a pile of rocks. He picked up a few and began looking for another skitterleaf which he quickly found. Tox put the rocks down next to himself leaving one for himself. Tox raised his hand aimed at the skitter leaf in front of him. He took a step forward, swung his arm, and loosed the rock.

The rock sailed forward with the speed of a swooping snitch bug and hit the skitter leaf directly on the top of its head. "Yes direct hit!" Tox exclaimed pumping a fist into the air. The skitterleaf turned its head toward Tox and walked toward another patch of sunlight leaving Tox to stare at the spot where it had stood.

"How am I supposed to get across all this water if I can't get one measly skitterleaf for a raft," Tox screamed to no one in particular.

A shadow covered Tox as he went on ranting about how he would never leave the distant springs. When he finally noticed it he looked up to see a leaf falling toward him. The leaf landed right in front of him leaving him to stare up at the huge tree shedding his leaves.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Tox said to himself as he began gathering the leaves for a raft.

* * *

**Well there it is the third chapter. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did it make you hungry? Please review and tell me about it. **


	4. The Journey Begins

Here it is ladies and gentlemen chapter 4.

* * *

**Tox had finished assembling his raft. He used nectar to glue together leaves until he was sure it would support his weight and more. Tox pulled up grass which he glued to the sides of the raft so he wouldn't accidentally fall off the edge of it. Finally he gathered a few sticks that he could use as oars.**

**Tox was rapping two sheargrubs that he had killed and cooked with leaves. After he loaded the last one onto his raft he jumped in. Looking back at the Distant Springs Tox said, "Goodbye Distant Springs I hope you burn down one day," and with that Tox turned and began to row away. **

**Gathering the leaves and building the raft combined with hunting the two sheargrubs meant that Tox didn't have much sunlight left. He planned to head toward the hills and rest there, afterwards he would try to cross the other body of water. **

**After about an hour of rowing Tox made it to the small hill and dragged the raft out of the water. After another twenty minutes of dragging the raft Tox made it to the top of the hill where he set down the raft, plopped on the ground and fell asleep.**

* * *

**Tox woke up early the next day. The sun was just beginning to rise above the mountains. Tox wasted no time grabbing the raft and dragging it down the hill. When Tox finally hit the sparkling water, he pushed the raft into it and then hopped on. He grabbed the sticks and started rowing out into the water.**

**After about and hour of rowing Tox stopped and let the raft drift across the water. He reached for the leaf-rapped sheargrub, unwrapped it and ate it. **

"**Wow," Tox said to himself, "This is very, very boring," Tox said as he continued rowing.**

**After hours of rowing Tox was able to make out the individual leaves on the trees of the forest. Tox landed his boat and tied the last leaf-wrapped sheargrub to himself with a leaf and ran into the forest.**

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be a lot better.** **For future chapters this will be the place I give information about important things like new areas, new pikmin colors, weapons, creatures, etc. **


	5. Trouble

**Sorry for the wait guys but I have a perfectly good explanation for this. I'm on vacation and didn't feel like doing anything for a while. See perfectly good excuse… anyway here's chapter 5.**

* * *

The leaf-wrapped sheargrub on his back was really slowing Tox down. He had already stopped to rest twice that day. He had been traveling through the forest for about three hours. During his hike he had discovered something odd about the forest. The forest was pretty dark and from his knowledge if it was dark there were glowcaps and glowstems. Throughout his entire hike he had discovered only three glowcaps and a glowstem.

_There's definitely something odd about this place, Tox thought _.

As Tox passed by a bush he heard a rustle. He immediately stopped and looked around. After a minute of silence he began walking again.

"It must have been my imagination," he said to himself.

After five minutes of walking he heard a twig snap and saw a bunch of unmarked spectralids fluttering out of a tree and into the sky. Tox froze and looked toward a pile of figwort. A huge black nose was sticking out of the mini bush, sniffing around smelling for its next meal.

_Ok maybe it wont smell me, Tox thought._

The black and orange bulborb pushed through the pile of figwort and roared at Tox.

"Don't you know I'm poisonous!" Tox shouted at the huge creature.

Tox dived into a pile of clovers but the bulborb had already picked out his scent. It opened its mouth and dived into the plant. All he got was a mouth full of clovers.

Tox began a mad dash through the forest. The bulborb was lumbering closer to him closing the gap in between them. Tox pulled apart the blades of honey grass linking him to his makeshift backpack and let it drop to the ground revealing the sheargrub inside.

Tox hid behind a tree and peeked out to see the oversized orange bulborb nosing the sheargrub.

"Yes, get the sheargrub, its delicious," he coaxed the bulborb hoping for it to get full and leave him alone.

The bulborb sniffed the sheargrub one last time before stomping on it. The bulborb then turned towards the tree and roared.

Tox turned and ran as fast as he could. He could hear the bulborb's feet slamming against the ground as it pursued its prey. Then the worst thing happened. As he turned his head to see how close the bulborb was he tripped on a rock. Tox landed flat on his face. He turned and saw the bulborb right in front of him roaring a triumphant roar.

Just then Tox lost it. "What kind of elite hunter can't tell the difference between food and poison, I hope I give you diarrhea!"

The creature growled and bent his legs in anticipation of pouncing on Tox. Just then Tox heard an explosion. The bulborb froze for a few seconds then fell flat on its face. On top of the bulborbs burnt abdomen was a pikmin he had never seen before. It was green and seemed to have scales. On top of its stem was a blue bud.

The green pikmin slid down the bulborb and landed in front of the creature's snout. The green pikmin walked up to Tox, grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Hey," It said "The names Boomer."

* * *

**Cliff hanger hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review after you read. It only takes a few seconds.**


End file.
